


Observations

by CycloneRachel



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Beth Chapel, admittedly, likes watching the world around her.(especially when nobody else is listening)Courtney and Yolanda... well, they're interesting enough to listen to, too.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> So this is my first Stargirl fic (of what I hope will be at least a few, especially about Beth, Courtney, Yolanda, etc.) and even though it's short, I hope you like it! and that it's good!  
> (also this is set before and during 1x05)

Beth Chapel didn’t resent her parents.

Of course not- she loved them, like she knew they loved her, and with the jobs they had, it was no surprise they were busy.

It made sense, was even more logical than them dropping their important jobs to spend more time with her, and now that she was in high school, she was really used to taking care of herself.

Sometimes, she even preferred being alone- it was better than feeling judged by people, for talking too much or too loudly, or pointing out things that most people wouldn’t even notice, or trying to make friends with people who clearly weren’t interested, or using her computer to video-chat her parents during school, or anything else that people might think was weird about her.

She never felt judged when she was listening to music, when she could shut out the rest of the world and just watch everything going on around her. It was like she was watching a movie on low volume, but she had her own soundtrack playing through her earbuds, and for a little while, everything was okay.

And walking alone, being able to observe, sometimes brought her to interesting places.

Like one night while her mom was busy at the hospital, and she saw and heard two people who looked very much like Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore outside of it, Yolanda climbing the walls in a dark costume with a cat helmet and Courtney dressed up like the American flag, sitting on a golden spear that hovered in midair and illuminated her blond curls.

From then on, she kept a very close eye on them indeed- and even decided her new playlist could wait, so she could listen to what they had to say instead.

Sure, they were at her lunch table (or was she at theirs?) but she was sure that their conversation wasn’t going to be as interesting while she was there, looking like she was listening to them.

And okay, maybe it was a little like stalking. Maybe she shouldn’t be eavesdropping on what looked like their superhero business.

But Beth wanted to be the one to keep secrets for once, be the one people could trust and pay attention to enough to give her those secrets. And even if they didn’t do it directly, well… it felt like a start, at least.

Hopefully, they could become real friends, and she could pretend like she didn’t already know they were superheroes.

(And later, she did- and getting the goggles felt like vindication.

Finally, even if it was just an AI, someone wanted to talk to her, and listened to what she had to say.)

(The owl helped too.)


End file.
